Se coucher
by ettoile
Summary: Derek est parti suite au baiser. Stiles se demande ce qu'il est parti faire. Quelle n'est sa surprise quand l'alpha revient le voir le soir-même ! Des explications sont demandées, mais de fil en aiguille, autre chose va commencer... (Sterek. Lemon. OS fini.)


**Hey les ptits loups ! Je suis contente du succès de mes écrits, notamment de mon petit Sterek car c'était le premier. Aussi, comme convenu, voici la suite qui m'a été demandé par tous les lecteurs de « S'assoir » !**

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire, c'est le tout premier lemon que j'écris x***

**Idée du scénario : i_antocullen_.**

**Flemme de faire les droits xD**

**Réponse à C : merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira :D**

**Enjoy !**

Après le départ de Derek, Stiles s'était endormit. C'était 18h et, une fois n'est pas coutume, il s'était couché tôt ! En même temps, une crise de panique, ça fatigue les nerfs. Normal donc que son corps soit tombé rapidement dans les bras de Morphée. Son père était rentré peu de temps après. Il avait voulu demander à son fils de faire le repas, mais en le voyant dormir paisiblement, il s'était contenté de sourire et de se faire un plateau télé (sandwich bacon, pour une fois que Stiles ne le surveille pas).

La nuit était entamée. Un jolie rond lumineux éclairait le ciel : la lune. Aucun nuage à l'horizon, juste quelques étoiles par-ci par-là. Pas de bruit, ni dans la rue ni dans la maisonnée. Soudain, un glissement, un frottement et...un juron ? Stiles ouvrit tant bien que mal deux yeux fatigués pour comprendre d'où venait ce bruit. Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible en se mettant en position assise sur son lit. A peine tourna-t-il la tête en direction de sa fenêtre – car le bruit provenait sûrement de là, à cause de Scott ou Derek – que son corps fut plaquer contre le mur.

- Derek... dit l'adolescent, la voix enrouée par le sommeil.

Ouais. Y avait que Derek pour le plaquer contre les murs. C'était l'alpha qui avait fait du bruit en entrant dans sa chambre. Au moins ce point était clair à présent. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir ce que le loup-garou faisait là. Peut-être avait-il d'autres questions sur le Kanima ? Pas de bol, l'hyperactif n'avait rien trouvé de plus entre 18h et 23h. Il devait lui demander la raison de cette intrusion nocturne, mais sa bouche fut occupée à autre chose. Derek venait de l'embrasser. Malgré la fatigue, le cerveau de Stiles comprenait plus que bien cette stimulation. Il gémissait sous l'assaut de la langue de son aîné, de leurs corps se touchant. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il voulait sentir la peau chaude de l'alpha contre la sienne. Il voulait faire grogner d'extase son allié – et amant, maintenant. Il voulait le faire jouir. Il voulait le sentir en lui et partout sur lui.

L'une de ses mains alla dans le dos de Derek et poussa, collant le plus possible leurs torses ensemble. Tandis que l'autre main se cala dans sa nuque. Une fois à bout de souffle, Derek coupa leur baiser et commença à découvrir le visage du plus jeune par des coups de langue et de baiser. Dans la noirceur de la chambre, Stiles n'arrivait pas à voir l'expression de Derek. En revanche, même si il ne pouvait pas voir la sienne, il savait très bien que ses lèvres étaient légèrement gonflées et rouge, qu'il haletait, que son cœur battait vite et qu'il était excité. Tiens, vu la bosse qu'il pouvait sentir et n'étant pas la sienne, le loup aussi devait être excité. Il faisait donc tant d'effet ? Quel bonheur ! Stiles, malgré l'insistance de la langue de Derek sur son torse, se souvint qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander. Et c'était important. Il avait le droit de savoir pourquoi le ténébreux revenait soudainement le voir, au milieu de la nuit, et commençait à le bécoter quand même !

Il tenta de parler, de prononcer un mot puisque une phrase semblait impossible à l'heure actuelle, mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire était de gémir le prénom de l'être désiré. Bon. Les réponses pouvaient attendre, non ? Bien. Approuvant mentalement cette sage décision, Stiles se concentra sur les sensations que lui procuraient l'alpha. Ce dernier venait d'attaquer le torse et il s'amusait à taquiner les tétons de l'adolescent. Le sadique, il voulait le faire perdre pied. Non pas que cela dérange sa victime, hum. Très rapidement, l'hyperactif n'en put plus. Cela ne suffisait pas, c'était juste les préliminaires et il était beaucoup trop excité pour attendre encore longtemps. Il avait besoin de passer à l'étape supérieure.

-Derek, s'il te plaît, quémanda Stiles les yeux amplis de désir.

L'alpha ne se le fit pas dire deux fois avant de glisser une main sous le bas de pyjama de Stiles. Il lui arracha un profond et long gémissement lorsqu'il toucha son sexe, douloureux et tendu. Il se mit à faire des va-et-vient doux et lent au début, accélérant la cadence au fur-et-à-mesure, faisant s'accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Stiles. La jouissance approchait mais il s'arrêta. Pas maintenant, pas encore. Il releva ses yeux rougit par la passion vers Stiles avec une requête silencieuse. Un hochement de tête le rassura et il « enleva » (déchira plutôt) le bas gênant. De mains tremblantes, le jeune l'aida à enlever son jean et son caleçon. Derek poussa un gémissement quand son membre fut libérer du tissu. Il admira un instant le magnifique corps de Stiles sous lui. Il était vraiment beau, même s'il n'en avait pas conscience.

Le brun se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres en pensant à ce qui allait suivre. Stiles était gêné, beaucoup, énormément, atrocement ! Il était détaillé centimètre par centimètre et était capable de gémir rien qu'en sentant le regard ténébreux sur lui. C'était ridicule, d'où la gêne – en plus du fait qu'il n'appréciait que peu son corps. Il caressa le bras de Derek pour le faire revenir à l'action et stopper sa contemplation. L'aîné fondit sur ses lèvres au même moment où il introduisit un doigt en lui. Si ses lèvres n'avaient pas été prises, Stiles aurait probablement grimacé de douleur. C'était désagréable, une vraie intrusion dans son intimité. Mais Derek y allait doucement et sans s'en rendre compte, Stiles se retrouva avec trois doigts en lui. Il s'était habitué plutôt facilement, ce qui étonna le loup-garou. Ce dernier retira ses doigts, arrachant une plainte à l'hyperactif. L'étape la plus importante était là.

Derek se plaça entre les cuisses de son amant, une main levant l'une de ses cuisses et l'autre plaçant son membre face à l'entrée. Il y alla très lentement, ne voulant pas créer trop de douleur. Il savait que ça allait faire mal et qu'il allait falloir patienter un moment, aussi une fois à l'intérieur, pour que Stiles s'y habitue, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Il jonglait entre le baiser et la caresse du membre de l'adolescent. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, le cadet lui dit qu'il pouvait bouger, ce qu'il fit. La chambre fut alors envahit de gémissements et de plaintes. Heureusement que John s'était endormit dans le salon devant la télévision ! Les va-et-vient devinrent à force plus violent et dur, tout en restant profond, bloquant la respiration de Stiles à chaque fois qu'il touchait LE point. Derek se rendit compte au bon moment – pas un loup pour rien – qu'il fallait faire venir son partenaire. Il le caressa au même rythme que les coups de reins. Quand Stiles jouit, tous ses muscles se contractèrent, resserrant l'emprise qu'il avait du membre de l'alpha. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il vienne à son tour.

Ils étaient épuisés, essoufflés, heureux et...légèrement sales. Une douche serait la bienvenue mais aucun n'avait la force d'y aller ni même l'envie de bouger. Ils étaient bien, allongés ensemble, dormant comme des bébés dans les bras de Morphée. Après l'effort le réconfort comme on dit ! Ils passèrent une bonne nuit de sommeil et Stiles ne fut pas beaucoup surpris en se réveillant de trouver le lit vide. C'était bien Derek ça.

**Voilà. Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, mais c'est mon 1er lemon donc c'est normal je suppose. Vous l'avez attendu avec impatience, avouez !**

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu. Une review malgré tout ?**

**Bisous !**


End file.
